pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
*Note: Feel free to edit this page for your characters' ships!* Welcome to the Ships page! In this page you will find every known ship in the 3 Roleplay Series. Please note that you can list in any ship, canon or not! Remember that the series are in an alternate universe from the anime, so those cannot infuence the series. HANAKO'S IMPORTANT NOTE: If you were poked *pokes everyone* please add something to your ship ;u; Kazulu (Kazumi and Hilulu) Status: Canon (married) Kazulu is a ship between Kazumi Hikawa and Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin. It is official and very cute! Haruka Shirogane, Hanako Inoue, and Saku Kimi ship it A LOT! They're their "Hardcore Fans". They are now getting married because of what Kazumi is going through. Hilulu wants somebody to be with eternally(until they die)and that's Kazumi. The ship officially marries in Episode 390. *Episode 246 - Number one princess in the World: Introduction of Kazumi, and Hilulu's return from PriParis. *Episode 269:Inochi…my pain has began *Episode 270 - Celebaka showdown *Episode 390 - Kirakirakira! Finally their wedding!: The ship's marriage. Mizu and Saku Status: Impossible This is an unnamed ship between the two members of Two Sides. Mizu had an huge crush on Saku, however Saku only saw her as a teammate. The ship is technically impossible, but Mizu doesn't have any hard feelings about it anymore and supported Saku when he wanted to kiss Nazuki. HibiHaru (Hibiki and Haruka) Status: Canon HibiHaru is a ship between Haruka Shirogane and Hibiki Shikyoin. It's known as the ship who took the most so far (+10 months). It was implied that Haruka's favourite idol was actually the Thieving Genius, and coincidentally she could notice it was Hibiki all along. The two slowly became friends when Haruka was feeling so ashamed about Furanzu who first said she was his best friend and then after a bit said he hates her for no reason. Haruka learnt she could relate to Hibiki and so decided to hang out with her and Hilulu. However, the two became friends only after CelePara Opera Company lost against FrienDoll. Haruka decided to cheer her up with Hilulu. Everyone obviously knew about how Haruka felt except Hibiki. After some months Nijiru and LUX's' members helped Haruka against her will and after a dream Hibiki had, the two sorted things out. (This is considered canon, however the only thing that differs from before is that Haruka throws shoes at whoever teases them). HimeDoro (Hime and Dorothy) Status: Canon? A ship between Hime Shiratenshi and Dorothy West. Nijiru was the one who started shipping them along with Haruka, and after they teased them a lot it seems it became canon, however it's not certain. *pokes Hime* *Episode 298 - Voice: Start of the shipping. MoffuSeto (Moffun and Seto) Status: Canon A ship between Seto Vessalius and Moffun.The ship started when Moffun appeared, in a similar fashion to "PriPara's Magician" on Seto's balcony disguised as Mr. W. Mr. W told Seto he loved him, and they kept meeting each other during the night. Everyone was wondering who Mr. W was, and it was thought he was Andrei Albescu, however it was revealed he was faking it and after some things Seto discover that he was Moffun all along. Afterwards they made up but until their second summer festival they didn't go canon. * Episode 294 - A Mysterious Encounter * Episode 319 - A Real Prince as my Fan n# 1 * Episode 341 - Moffun Dissapeared!?!?!?!? * Episode 381 - A Romantic Summer Festival Japanese Style (they started going out) Mitsei/Ryuki (Mitsuki and Ryusei) Status: Canon A ship between Mitsuki Kisaragi and Ryusei Sena.Mitsuki and Ryusei had no status when they first meet each other,simply friends.Haru always seemed to like the two together.Mitsuki tends to agree with Ryusei from time to time.When Mitsuki had "Hotaru's Disease" and Hotaru was going to make her into a servent and lose all her memories.Ryusei strongly protected her with Haru and Suisei.After this event,Mitsuki tends to act shy around Ryusei.Haru started to notice this behavior,managing to trick Mitsuki and Ryusei into a date.Mitsuki told him how she felt,Ryusei accepted and they kissed.Mitsuki and Ryusei are now dating. Sazuki(Saku and Nazuki) Status: Canon? A ship between Saku Kimi and Nazuki Tamatzu. Ever since Nazuki appeared there were hints of shipping *pokes Omega* Tatzu/Mitsu (Mizu and Tatsu) Status: ... A ship between Mizu Yosei and Tatsu Tamatzu. Tatsu proposed to Mizu, but Mizu only gave him a slight chance. It's unknown what will happen *pokes Omega* but Mizu apparently has no feelings for Tatsu. DiaNatsu (Dia and Natsu) Status: Canon Brought together by a love potion. Even after the effects wore off, Dia and Natsuhi still love eachother. Very cute. HanaMiu (Hanako and Miuki) Status: Previously canon but broken. A ship between the characters of User:Hanako Inoue and User:Miuki15. At first, Miuki liked Hanako but felt rejected, so she got over it, and eventually became a tsundere and a lone wolf. However the same was happening on the other side. They both cleared things up and for a while it was canon, however Rika Hirayama and Chiharu Matsumura pulled off a prank that made the ship break up and now Rin Akagi is trying to get them back together again (but it's not working) HaruEveryone (Haruka x everyone) Status: No one A joke ship based on Haruka Shirogane because she acts nice to everyone and always surprise-hugs people. Everyone is included in the ship and honestly, it's mentioned only for the comedy by Nijiru. Haruka doesn't appreciate it. Nijewlulu (Nijiru and Jewlulu) Status: ... A ship between Nijiru Bokerdole and Jewlulu. Nijiru has a crush on Jewlulu, however Jewlulu seems to dislike her, most likely due to the fact she pops up everytimes she wants to be alone. When Jewlulu is Jewlie, she seems to ignore Nijiru as well. YukiTaro (Yuki and Sakutaro) Status: Canon Sakutaro had a record breaking crush in Yuki to the point of stalking Yuki. Official Episode 391. Sakutaro finally confesses to Yuki after a night of getting to know eachother between the two. Very happy together. Akarikaze (Akari and Kaze) Status: Canon (boyfriend and girlfriend) A ship between Akari Hoshiiro and Kaze. First mentioned in Episode 222. Kaze often stays at Akari's house to shelter from potential danger, and he can trust Akari and her family. Also according to the same episode, Akari believe he is the best place to sleep. Momozero (Momo and Niles) Status: Potential, but not canon yet. A ship between Momo Shiratama and Niles. First mentioned in Episode 221. Momo considers Niles to be her special friend. She also has a little bit of a crush on him. Ever since that episode, Hanako shipped it. IzuWaka (Izuku x Waka) Status: Canon (married 5 billion years ago) A ship between Waka Hoshino and Izuku Ohara. These two married a looooong time ago for uknown reasons. They both really hate each other (it seems like they always did witch makes the fact they're married really strange). They fight every episode they both are in. The only person who can stop them is Izuku's sister Milana Ohara. Sometimes they stop when Fu-chan annoys them both and they fight her together. Belirolls (Beli and Cinnamon Rolls) Status: Totally canon, I swear'(The Best Ship)' A ship between Beli Yumenokawa and cinnamon rolls. Due to her obsession with this food, and her little interest in relationships *AHEM MY BROTHER* it's a match made in heaven. Shizuki (Shion Todo and Mizuki Hoshizora) Status: Canon A ship between Shion Todo and Mizuki Hoshizora. Mizuki's had the biggest crush on Shion ever since elementary school, but could never bring herself to say anything. Unfortunately, as time went on, she found out she wasn't the only one with a crush on her and eventually SHiMer became a love triangle, with Shion unaware of her situation. She proposed to Shion in a private RP, in which she replied "Well... I-I guess I do...", and now even Hikari ships them together. Trivia *All 3 Mizuki's (Past, present, future) all seem to have crushes on the same Shion (xD). **Although in Mirazuki's case, she's married to the Shion in her time, so she just quietly stalks the present Shion. YagiMoto (aka. Goat Book; Sango Yagichi and Klara Katarimoto) Status: Almost canon (Almost is never enough xD) A ship between Sango Yagichi and Klara Katarimoto. The two are childhood friends. Sango first met Klara when she defended him from bullies using her abrassive side. They eventually became best friends and during missions, the two are mostly paired together. They formed the duo unit SunRiSe!, which was meant to be a rival unit of Twilights* but one day, their senpai made them stay as a permament sub unit because she realizes she ships them. So far the two are oblivious to the fact that they're being shipped xD Indinigo (Indigo and Laslow) Status: Implied A ship between Indigo Sunstar and Laslow. The two are childhood friends, and attended the same class in elementary school. They seem to be dating now. Hinaru (Hinata and Hotaru) Status: Canon? A ship between Hinata and Hotaru Izumi. The two are good friends. Hotaru later developed a crush on Hinata. However, Hinata had a crush on Hotaru since when they met, but kept it a secret. Izameru (Izayoi and Meru) Status: Canon A ship between Izayoi Kawara and Meru Hanamori. The two are roommates of sorts, with Meru hosting Izayoi in her guest bedroom. They're close friends, and while most assume they have some sort of long romantic story, but it was mostly just Izayoi learning about the concept of romance and figuring out that it was exactly what they were doing with the other person. Afterwards, they started dating properly, but in a rather casual way. Minlettuce (Min and Lettuce) Status: Absolutely canon, 100% A ship between Min Koizumi and lettuce. The best ship of all time. MizuMoon (Mizuki and Moon) Status: Uh... A ship between Mizuki and the Moon. Yes, the one that comes up at night xD This can be considered a pun since Mizuki's name means "beautiful moon", but also comes from the fact that Mizuki always goes to the Moon. by taking the Shion Shinai Express (xD) This ship was suggested by Hanako Inoue. Bear(s)Waka Status: Totally Canon since Waka was born! A ship between teddy bears and user of this wiki named WakaFromStarAnis. Waka collects bears for 13 years and has bears from many countries. #AroundTheBearLandWithWaka. This is one of the weirdest IRL ships on PIA. Ajimitsuki (Ajimi Kiki and Itsuki Ootori) Status: Implied, because of how Sora and Shiro exist. A ship between Ajimi Kiki and Itsuki Ootori. It is GanbareHannahChan's PriPara OTP. It was first mentioned in Episode 28 of AidoruPriPara.Category:Hime Shiratenshi Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Idols Category:Ship Category:Unmei Challenge Category:OmegaPri Category:Important Term Category:Important Pages